


Tall Tales

by SifaShep



Series: The Reluctant Biotic: Vee Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, ME2, Mass Effect 2, Shakarian - Freeform, commander vee shepard, the reluctant biotic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall tale contest in the Crew Lounge. Shepard wins hands down.</p>
<p>Shakarian (Vee Shepard/Garrus Vakarian). Set during ME2</p>
<p>Warning: Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TORN BETWEEN 10. “AND THAT’S HOW I ENDED UP STANDING NAKED ON THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE ON CHRISTMAS EVE.” AND 11. “IT’S STICKY.” FOR SHAKARIAN (YOU CAN PICK) 
> 
> ASKED BY BIGGESTDISAPPOINTMENTINWARFARE (on Tumblr)
> 
> This is what comes out when you're writing while hyped up on cold meds. I regret nothing.

**Hee hee. I modified 10 a bit to make it more ME-ish.**

“And _that’s_ how I ended up standing naked in the Citadel Council chambers on Christmas Eve.”

Zaeed choked on his whisky, while Jack and Jacob doubled over with hysterical laughter. Miranda tried not to look impressed, but the twitch of her lips gave her away. Even Samara chuckled at the tall tale.

Garrus inclined his head at Vee. He didn’t say anything, but she knew what he was thinking. Zaeed’s stories had prompted this ‘tall tale contest’ in the crew lounge. He’d heard all sorts of unbelievable crap coming out of this one, but _this_ one…this one, he could see happening.

“So…” he drawled out the word, “I bet the Council wasn’t too happy.”

Vee grinned. “No, most definitely not. Of course, the most badass Turian in the galaxy comes up with a purple toga and proceeds to drape me in it, just to salvage _some_  sort of modesty.”

“Shepard, I’ve seen pictures of your Earth Romans. Turians don’t wear togas.”

“Work with me here, Garrus. He sticks an olive crown on my head and announces, ‘ALL HAIL THE SUPREME CONQUEROR OF THE GALAXY.”

By this time, her crew was literally rolling on the lounge floor. Miranda finally lost it and was doubled over in laughter. Joker had choked on his drink and Kasumi pounded him on the back. Even Thane leaned back on the couch and chuckled. 

“You are the supreme mistress of bullshit,” Zaeed said mockingly. He raised his glass to her, then glanced over at Garrus. “Good luck with her. You’re gonna need it.”

Garrus sighed but wrapped his arms around her. If she’d put up half of her stories on the extranet, they’d make a fortune off the royalties alone.

_Now **that’s**  an idea…_he thought.


End file.
